Hyper Crossdressing Goths FTW!
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Red Goth has a few secrets, what will Curly Goth do when he finds out? Red Goth/Curly Goth, Hyper!Red Goth. Crossdressing!Red Goth. Posted in response to the challenge posed on the forum Slash Park.


This is a challenge fic posted in response to the challenge on the forum Slash Park!!

Challenge: To make a smexy cross-dress fic to a slash paring of your choice. It doesn't have to be lemon.

It won't be a lemon T-T I exhausted my supply of lemon inspiration over the last few days. I'll just write a bit off fluff.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Thorn, better know and "Red Goth" had a secret. He kept this secret from everyone in his group. Even his boyfriend Ash (better known as Curly Goth) didn't know Thorn's secret.

His secret was actually a composition of several secrets.

He preferred his real name, Jacob. Same went for Ash's real name, which was Ezekiel (he called him Zeke in private.)

He was incredibly hyper and happy.

He thought that by being stereotypical Goths that they were, indeed, conforming.

He hated poetry.

He was a cross dresser.

Now really, the only two that he actually had to work to hide were 2 and 5. There was nothing harder than having to control yourself when all you wanted to do was giggle and make snow angels. It was even harder when Henrietta forced him to go shopping with her and he saw _the cutest_!! Red dress that would scent his slender and almost girlish hips perfectly!

But if he was happy them he would be a conformist and Ash would hate him. He didn't think he could handle that, especially since he had already carved the boy's name into his thigh in a moment of panic.

He had thought Ash had discovered his secret, he thought he was going to leave him because he was conforming. So, in a display of his gothic 'non-conformity' he had taken a knife and carved 'Zeke' into the outer side of his thigh. He had shown Ash with a watery smile, ignoring the pain as he wiped the blood away.

Ash had held him close and told him never to do that again. He said it scared him too much, he didn't like seeing Thorn's blood. He had laughed and taken the knife out of Thorn's hand and carved 'Jack' into his hip. Later, when they had gotten over their angst, they had a nice laugh over it before going back to their normal apathetic selves.

Thorn studied himself in the mirror, he looked rather nice. He was wearing a slinky black affair that made him seem even more slender and lithe than normal. His ice blue eyes were framed by mascara-thickened lashes and black eyeliner. His red-streaked hair was combed to look more girlish and to frame his round, soft face.

This is exactly what he was doing when Ash showed up.

"Thorn? What are you wearing?" He asked, thoroughly confused. Why the hell was his boyfriend dressed like a girl? A sexy girl, but a girl nonetheless.

"Ummm…" Thorn blushed, looking away from Ash. "A dress?"

Ash actually laughed at that. When he started he couldn't stop. He laughed until he felt a stitch in his side and he couldn't breath, all the while Thorn was standing there blushing darkly.

"Jack, why are you wearing a dress?" He asked, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes.

Thorn knew he was in trouble when Ash called him Jack instead of Thorn. It meant that it was just them, no stereotypes, just Jack and Zeke.

"Ummm, it's a secret?" He said, fiddling with the skirt of the dress.

"And what's the secret? You're secretly a hyper and happy cross-dresser?" He asked, smirking at his boyfriend.

Jack had the bad sense to look away and say nothing. Zeke just stared at him. "What?" He asked, even more confused than when he had first caught Jack in the dress.

"I didn't want you to think I was a conformist." Jack said lamely. What else could he do? He couldn't deny it, Zeke wouldn't believe him.

"Are you kidding me? A happy, hyper, cross-dressing Goth kid? How much more non-conformist can you get?" Zeke said with a short laugh.

"So you don't hate me? You're not going to leave me?" He said, his wide blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Zeke's smile softened and he cupped Jack's face in his hands. He kissed him gently and slowly, reassuring him.

"I could never hate you, Jack. Besides, you look sexy in a dress." He winked and Jack blushed hotly. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid? As hot as it is that my name is on your body, I never intend on seeing that much of your blood at one time ever again."

"No, nothing that drastic. Maybe a nice tattoo right..." He trailed his fingers down Zeke's stomach and over his groin to rest on his inner thigh, right below his cock. "Here." He whispered into Zeke's ear huskily as he circled his finger over the spot.

"You're insatiable, Jackie." Zeke chuckled as he pulled the boy into his lap so that he was straddling him, dark chocolate eyes meeting ice blue. "We just had a go in the closet a few hours ago."

"But I waaant you!" He whined, bouncing in Zeke's lap, pouting cutely.

"Not right now, Jackie! A guy needs _some_ rest." Jack pouted and nipped at Zeke's lips.

"Rest is for the old and the conformists!!" He cried dramatically.

"Rest is for the tired." He shot back playfully.

"Fine then, go to sleep. See if I care!" Jack pretended to cry.

"Only if you'll sleep with me." He laughed, pulling the boy with him into the bed and wrapping him in his arms.

"That's what I've been _trying_ to do!" Jack laughed, kissing his nose.

"Just go to sleep, Jack." He rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose up.

A few minutes and Jack was out like a light, dress and all.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Woot! Gothy, fluffy, hyper goodness!!


End file.
